


I Think I'm In Love With You

by TheBlackMagister



Series: Tattoos [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, First Dates, Love Confessions, M/M, No penetration, Oral Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Their first date goes well. Better than Negan had anticipated.





	I Think I'm In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

For the love of God, trying to get Rick Grimes to do anything is like trying to make a horse drink. Or.. whatever that saying is.

It’s not really that he’s purposely stubborn – well, he’s that, too. But that’s not really the issue. It’s moreso his ridiculous levels of anxiety that keep him from doing – well – anything. Mountain climbing. Horseback riding. Going on one singular date with Negan.

He’s been hanging upside down off the couch for half an hour, completely indecisive about going to dinner with Negan. Negan’s tried every card in the book; even going so far as to say it doesn’t have to be a _date_ , just dinner between really, _really_ close friends or something. And Rick still can’t make up his fucking mind. Negan feels like just dragging Rick out anyway.

“Why is this so difficult?” The older man groans, covering his face. “Honestly, Rick, it’s just dinner.”

“Yes, but,” Rick sighs, rolling over to his stomach, “It’s _important_ to me, Negan.”

“I get that.” Negan leans forward, brushes a stray curl from Rick’s face. “But if you want to fuckin’ go out then you should.”

“I know, I just..” Rick exhales, sitting up and blinking away the dizziness. “I really like you, Negan.”

“And.. that’s the issue?” Negan raises one eyebrow, unsure if he should be offended or not. He really can’t grasp what the big deal about this is.

“Well, yes.” Rick frowns. “I mean, no. I mean.. look. I just. I like you a lot and I really don’t want to fuck things up.”

“Baby. Honey. _Rick_. You basically fuckin’ poured your life story out of your ass two weeks ago. I’m really not sure what you could do at this point to get rid of me.”

“Yeah, but..” Rick groans vaguely, giving a shake of his head that makes his curls bounce. “I dunno. Something could go wrong.”

“Anything could go wrong,” Negan agrees. “Think of it this way, though. We just work through shit together. I’m not gonna ditch you just because, I dunno, car breaks down, or something. Believe it or not I like you too, Rick.”

“I know.” Rick takes a deep breath, rubbing at his eyes. “Okay, fine. I’ll ask Michonne to watch Carl and Judith since Carol’s out of town.”

Negan grins, standing up and moving to the exit. “Great. I’ll see you at eight.”

“Wait, where are you going?” Rick has to turn all the way on the couch because Negan’s already almost out the door. He frowns as Negan grins at him.

“I gotta look nice, Rick! Trust me, I don’t look like a goddamn homeless person _all_ the time.”

And then he’s gone, and the words _I don’t think you look like a homeless person_ die on Rick’s tongue.

* * *

 

Negan _does_ clean up nice, though. Rick thinks he might swoon.

He’s all wrapped in black leather, looking like he’d be just as at home in a BDSM club as the fucking red carpet. Rick almost feels underdressed. Negan flashes him a radiant grin as he approaches, and he smiles back. He can’t say he’s not nervous, but Negan’s care-free air eases it a little.

“Ready to go?” Negan prompts, slinging one arm around Rick’s shoulder. Rick nods. He’s not sure entirely _where_ Negan’s taking him, but considering Negan’s flair for the dramatic it’s probably going to be good.

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Also, might I say,” Negan adds, as he walks Rick down the driveway towards the black Mustang parked on the side of the road, “You look _amazing_.”

Rick grins shyly. “Shut up.”

“Seriously!” Negan presses a kiss to his temple before spinning Rick and leaning him up against the car, leaning on one arm, eyebrows waggling. “You look just delicious. I could eat you right here.”

Rick’s blushing, eyes scanning over Negan’s face, pretty pink lips parted in the most precious confused expression. Shit. Negan really _could_ eat him up – although it’d probably be much more fun to fuck him here against the car. Feeling his own cheeks flush, Negan pulls away abruptly.

“Shall we go?” The older man says, trying to cover his embarrassment with a casual grin. He opens the door for Rick, who gets in – tripping a little, because he’s still staring at Negan. Fuck, the guy’s cute.

It’s when they end up on the highway Rick finally asks, “Where are we going?” Negan glances over with a little grin.

“Just a town over. Not too far, I promise. There’s a pretty little place I wanted to take you.”

Rick frowns, but he doesn’t argue. At least the scenery is pretty, and Negan’s purposely-bad singing to the radio eventually eases the worries. Negan flashes him another dazzling grin, and he smiles back, letting the other man take his hand on the center console.

The place Negan takes him to is nice; a quaint little beach-side restaurant, with the most amazing steak Rick’s ever had – even as a Southern raised boy. He also maybe has one too many glasses of wine, and while he’s not a complete lightweight it’s enough to get him giggly. He’s not overly physically affectionate, though, which is good, because Negan’s not sure how much of _that_ he can take and he’ll be damned before he takes advantage of someone who’s intoxicated.

Rick talks, _a lot_ , talking about this, that, and the other; Carl’s schooling, and Lori’s awful in-laws, and his brother’s nagging, and did Negan know he wants a dog? Negan’s more amused than anything; he doesn’t have to say anything, because Rick’s all too happy to fill the silence all on his own.

When the silence begins to grow, though, Negan finally looks over. Rick’s fallen asleep; more dozing than anything, Negan figures. Probably the repetition of the trees outside on the highway back home. It’s sweet. Rick looks so damn cute, asleep in the passenger seat of the car.

“Shit, Rick,” He murmurs into the quiet darkness of the car. “What the fuck are you doing to me?”

* * *

 

When they get home, finally, Rick’s still out. Negan carries him inside, finding the way to Rick’s bedroom mostly by remembering Rick’s patterns. He’s only been in the house a handful of times, and only once or twice to the bedroom – and never for anything memorable.

He lays Rick in bed, pulls the sheet up over the younger man. But Rick’s eyelashes flutter, and he clings on to Negan’s wrist when Negan makes to leave. Negan turns back, hazel eyes meeting Rick’s moonlight-lit blue ones.

“Stay,” Rick says, voice soft. “Stay with me.”

How can Negan say no to a face like that? He obediently strips to his usual bedwear – just his boxers – and slides in under the sheets as Rick does the same, just maybe a little more clumsy. Then Rick attaches to him, nuzzles into his shoulder and sighs happily. After a minute he finally relaxes, wrapping one arm around Rick’s body.

“Negan,” Rick mumbles, eyes closed, and Negan hums to show he’s heard. “I think I might be in love with you.”

Negan’s not sure what to say to that. He sounds normal, not the half-tipsy, half-slurred voice he’d had before he fell asleep. Rick shifts a little, peeking shyly up at the older man.

“Rick,” Negan starts, but Rick shakes his head.

“I mean it, Negan. You’re sweet, and – well, Carl doesn’t like anybody right now, but Judith loves you. And you’ve..” Rick clears his throat. “You’ve stuck. Even after.. everything I’ve told you.”

Love. Negan hadn’t thought himself _in love_ with Rick. He’s still not entirely convinced. But he’s definitely interested in a long-term relationship with Rick, and that Rick’s interested too leaves him overjoyed.

“Of course I’m going to stay,” Negan murmurs. “I.. I like you a lot, Rick. And at this point there’s nothing you could do to get rid of my dumb ass. You’re stuck with me.”

Rick laughs softly, dipping his head and nuzzling back against Negan’s chest. He’s out again pretty quickly, tucked close against Negan’s side. Negan can’t sleep that easily, though; he stays awake for another few hours, mulling over Rick’s words in his mind. _I think I’m in love with you_. Eventually he drops off, more from being tired than anything.

He wakes to warmth around his cock. For a few moments he sighs contentedly, leaning his head back into the pillows. What a way to wake up. Then he remembers who he’d fallen asleep with, and he opens his eyes and sits up.

Rick’s mouth is wrapped around his dick, the younger man’s bright eyes peeking up at him. Shit. Holy shit fucking fuck what an awesome way to wake up.

After a pause Rick pulls off with a wet pop, tongue swiping over swollen pink lips. Rick gives him a pretty smile, with a sultry sort of look that makes Negan’s cock throb.

“Good morning,” The slighter male says lightly.

“Good.. morning?” Negan’s voice is mostly a croak, completely confused. “Uh.. what’re you.. I mean, don’t stop,” He adds hastily, as Rick sits up a little more. “Fuck, baby, you.. wow. I mean.. wow. But..”

Rick hums. “I’ve seen you lately. The way you look at me. Mm.. figured I’d help out.”

“Oh.” Negan swallows hard, shifting a little. “Well.. shit. Cool.”

Rick laughs, blue eyes hooded. Then those soft lips are wrapped around Negan’s dick again, sucking nice and slow, not once breaking eye contact. Between the hollowed cheeks and the soft little kitten licks against the underside, Rick’s got Negan wrapped around his finger, shaking and panting and swearing, fingers twisted in Rick’s curls.

“Shit, baby,” Negan grunts softly, bucking up into Rick’s wet mouth. “Where’d you learn to suck like this?”

Rick just giggles, real soft. He swallows Negan down to the base, blue gaze flicking up to watch Negan’s head tilt back with a low groan. Shit. Negan sort of wishes he’d had time to get prepared, because between how _fucking good_ Rick’s sucking and how long it’s been since he’s sought out sex he’s close.

“Fuck,” He pants, eyes closing, beginning to thrust, both hands twisting into Rick’s curls. “Fuck, baby, gonna cum. Gonna cum down your pretty throat, do you want that?” And Rick glances up and smirks, which is pretty much the only answer Negan needs.

In a couple of thrusts Negan’s finished, spilling into Rick’s mouth, and God damn if Rick’s swallowing all of his load isn’t the hottest damn thing he’s ever seen. Hot fucking damn. After a momentary pause Rick leans back, moving up and kissing the older man. Negan makes a sound of arousal, reaching up and tangling his fingers through Rick’s hair again, and after a few moments of slow making out Rick lifts one of Negan’s hands and begins to suck gently on two of Negan’s fingers. Shit.

“I want you,” Rick murmurs slowly, pulling off the slicked digits. “To finger me. Can you do that for me?”

“Hell yeah,” Negan croaks. He slides his hand down Rick’s body (oh fuck, he’s naked) and teases the younger man’s entrance. Rick takes a breath, head dipping, biting his lip as Negan presses one finger into him.

“Just do it,” Rick says, half a whine. “Please, Negan. Want this.”

Negan’s breath catches, and he eases in the second finger beside the first. He presses a slow kiss to the corner of Rick’s lips, sinking the digits into the knuckles. Rick’s trembling, cock stiff against Negan’s hip, and he’s pressing bruises into Negan’s biceps.

“You okay, doll?” Negan prompts, giving a little crook of his fingers that makes Rick moan into his shoulder.

“Yes,” The slighter man pants. “Oh, fuck.”

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Negan’s almost teasing as he begins to ease his fingers in and out. “You’re just so damn tight, baby.”

“First time,” Rick keens, voice high-pitched and desperate. “Fuck!”

Negan chuckles softly, scissoring his fingers to stretch Rick open better. Rick’s whimpering, panting and gasping and rocking against the digits inside him, all while practically trying to press himself into Negan. His muscles are trembling, tense and tight, and shit, Negan wonders when he’s going to fuck Rick senseless.

“Negan,” Rick whines, clawing at his back. “Fuck, oh my God, Negan.”

“Easy,” Negan soothes. “Easy, Rick. Gonna take good care of you.”

Rick makes a strangled sound that could be a sob, bucking his hips to thrust dry against Negan’s hip. It’s almost cute, how quickly Rick had fallen apart. Rick’s shaking all over, clinging to Negan like he’ll just break if he doesn’t.

“Negan,” Rick says, voice breaking. “Negan, Negan, gonna cum Negan please-“

“Yeah?” Negan presses a slow kiss to Rick’s lips, licking softly into Rick’s mouth. Rick sobs, fingers tangling into Negan’s hair. After a pause, Negan pulls away, smirking at the younger man whining pitifully above him. “Such a good boy,” Negan croons, working the digits faster. “Look at you, baby. Letting me finger you for the first time. Cum for me, baby, let me see you come undone for me.”

Rick makes some sort of noise that might be “help” but then he’s cumming, hard, spilling white against Negan’s stomach. He’s quaking, shivering all over, hips still rocking idly, and after a pause Negan pulls his fingers out, letting Rick sink against his chest. Negan kisses the top of his head, stroking through the curls at the base of his neck.

“You okay?” The older man prompts lightly. Rick takes a deep, shaking breath and nods without saying anything. Negan frowns. “Rick?”

“’m fine,” Rick mumbles, and this time he actually does sound fine, just exhausted. “Gimmie a sec t’.. remember how to be a person.”

Negan laughs, and Rick grins tiredly into his shoulder. “You know,” Negan muses, tracing the tattoos on Rick’s shoulder. “When you said you think you love me last night, I didn’t really expect to wake up to that this morning.”

“Mm, well..” Rick shifts, nuzzling against Negan’s jaw. “It was sort of an impulse, you know.. I’ve seen how frustrated you’ve been and I thought I would help you out.”

“Shit, baby, I am _so_ grateful, don’t get me wrong.” Negan smirks, kissing the top of his head. “I haven’t had my dick sucked like that in a long time. Still. Never expected to wake up to a blowjob this fast, you know?”

Rick hums, and his eyelashes flutter against Negan’s skin. Negan sighs softly, eyes closing, and strokes through Rick’s hair with his free hand.

“I mean it, Negan.” Rick murmurs after a pause, lifting his head. Negan frowns. “I think I love you. Really.”

Negan takes a moment, mulling this over. Finally he lets out a breath, shifting Rick closer to his body, and Rick shifts, humming happily.

“Rick,” Negan murmurs, real soft. “I think I might love you, too.”


End file.
